elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphine (Skyrim)
Delphine is a Skyrim who lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the dragons and their re-emergence. Biography According to the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and is a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During The Great War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow After the Dragonborn retrieves the Dragonstone and returns to Dragonsreach with the Dragonstone for Farengar, the Court-Wizard will be discussing the ancient Nords with Delphine and how they defeated the dragons. There she will be wearing her leather armor with a Thieves Guild Hood. If the Dragonborn tries to speak to Delphine, she will just tell them to "mind their own business." The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. While searching for the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, saying to go to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and rent the attic room. At the inn, Delphine approaches and relinquishes the Horn, demanding to speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. A Blade in the Dark To provide sufficient proof of being truly Dragonborn, she asks for help in slaying a dragon at Kynesgrove. There, they find Alduin, the same dragon that attacked Helgen, resurrecting Sahloknir, another dragon. Completing this, she believes that the Thalmor may be involved with the re-emergence of dragons in Skyrim. Diplomatic Immunity .]] Suspecting the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy, in hopes of finding some sort of explanation of the dragons' return. However the only thing found out was that the Thalmor were looking for Esbern, the only other remaining member of the Blades. From what they learned from torturing a member of the Thieves Guild, Etienne Rarnis, was that Esbern was somewhere in The Ratway sewers beneath Riften. A Cornered Rat After returning from the Thalmor Embassy, with knowledge of Esbern's location, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to Riften's sewers to look for Esbern. Rebuilding the Blades After gaining entrance to Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn can ask Delphine why there are only two Blades members. She then re-explains that the Thalmor hunted them down during the Great War. From there the Dragonborn can bring up to three followers to Sky Haven Temple, to recruit them into the Blades. After that, Esbern will send the four out to slay dragons. Paarthurnax Delphine, following the peace treaty, reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death as part of the Paarthurnax quest. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn, and items at Sky Haven Temple will be considered stolen. Stats Multiple followers Main article: Multiple Followers Delphine is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to be a follower throughout Skyrim along with another follower of choice. If Delphine is exploited as a follower during the quest, Alduin's Wall, and the Dragonborn becomes a werewolf, she will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Trivia *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,Full cast of at Internet Movie Database. notable for earning a "Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play." Also she is a three time Academy Award-nominee for her roles in "The Contender," "Nixon" and "The Crucible." She is also known for her role in "The Bourne" series of films. This role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his associate. This allows for a special speech option stating, "You were at Dragonsreach". **On a side note, during Bleak Falls Barrow, if done before the The Golden Claw, Delphine won't be at the Sleeping Giant Inn, and thus can't rent a room there. When asking Orgnar where Delphine is, he'll just say she is "out". *During the quest in which Delphine and Esbern must be escorted to Sky Haven Temple, he and she become followers. At this point, they are immortal and will follow the Dragonborn around until Sky Haven Temple is discovered. This allows for Delphine, Esbern, an ordinary follower, and a dog to be followers simultaneously, along with any conjured beings summoned by Esbern, followers, or the Dragonborn. *It can be noted that by refusing to assist the Dragonborn if Paarthurnax remains alive, Delphine is already breaking her oath as a Blade since the Blades swore unceasing loyalty to Reman Cyrodiil and his successors (who were all Dragonborn). *Delphine is also a believer of Talos, as she says at the end of Alduin's Wall. Bugs * Along with Alvor, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal, Delphine can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Yielding to a guard or fast traveling to a different hold can generally fix this. *Delphine's Blades Sword does not sheathe properly, as the blade can still be seen and the sheathe does not show up as it would if worn by someone else. *Delphine may continuously say, "You can't go to the party dressed like that," even when the Party Clothes are equipped. *Delphine may end up with the players Miraak's staff if left in a chest with the storyline not complete *If the player does not kill Paarthurnax, Delphine may turn hostile upon entering Sky Haven Temple. *When doing the quest "Alduin's Wall", Delphine may start attacking the player for an unknown reason when you reach the entrance to Sky Haven Temple. Appearances * References es:Delphine de:Delphine fr:Delphine pl:Delphine ru:Дельфина Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters